En la guerra y el amor todo se vale
by Yami Naty
Summary: Rose esta tratando de superarse luego de un despido, Scorpion quiere ser reconocido por su talento. Ambos tratan de buscar una salida y para lograrlo deben entrar en una batalla donde todo se vale.


**¡Hola!... volví luego de un hiato de casi un año. Andaba sin ideas pero luego se me vino a la mente este crossover entre Harry Potter (Post Libro 7) y Twilight. Este será una especie de secuela de mi fic "Entre Periódicos y Fotos" pero no es necesario leerlo para entender este pero será en el mismo universo (periodismo y fotoperiodismo) tendrá ciertas referencias pero serán explicadas en el momento.**

 **Espero que les guste y comenten.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de JK. Rowling y Stephanie Meyer no me pertenecen, solo el uso de ellos para expresar mis locas ideas. Solo son míos los personajes que no conozcan y la idea.**

 **No habrá nada sobrenatural o mágico, son todos mortales.**

 **Capítulo 1: Todo cambio**

2009

 _Garrett Comandos presidente del Juzgado hago del conocimiento del público en general la siguiente sentencia del día trece (13) de Septiembre de dos mil nueve (2009):_

 _Alec, Jane y la señora Vulturi quedan libres de todos los cargos, por su falta de conocimiento de las acciones de su padre y esposo._

 _Edward Cullen queda libre de todos los cargos, ya que este tampoco conocía las acciones del señor Aro Vulturi._

 _Aro Vulturi, culpable de venta y compra de información, ocultamiento de información y mal uso de los bienes monetarios de una Sociedad Anónima y además de un periódico del dominio público. Se le sentencia a pasar cinco (5) años de prisión._

 _Además se le revoca todo ingreso monetario ya sea por parte de su familia y/o amigos, además sus acciones en el Midnight Sun serán repartidas entre los demás socios del mismo._

 _Apartar de ahora dicho periódico estará de nuevo en funcionamiento._

Esa era la portada de todos los diarios del mundo el día 14 de septiembre de ese año en sus versiones matutinas o vespertinas, dependiendo del huso horario. Se puede ver en su cuarto a una muy emocionada Rose Weasley de 15 años terminando de recortar el último artículo de esa historia que siguió desde que se anunció desde hacía varios días en los periódicos y canales de noticias. Edward Cullen y todos los ejecutivos del periódico Midnight Sun fueron a juicio por malversación de fondos y por cobrar sobornos.

El juicio hubiera sido un desastre sino hubiera sido por el abogado de Edward y a su novia Isabella Swan que consiguieron testigos y testimonios para comprobar que ni él ni los demás socios sabían lo que Aro, el editor en jefe y encargado principal, hacía con esas noticias.

Mientras ella pega el último recorte en su diario de noticias su único pensamiento es " _cuando sea mayor quiero ser tan buena como Bella o como Edward en su trabajo periodístico_ "

 **2017**

 **Rose POV**

-Rosie… siento mucho no poder ayudarte más- dice mi jefe cuando entro en su oficina- No sé dónde más ponerte. Farándula… nada que ver contigo, deportes… mucho menos, tu tía Ginny ha sido la mejor escritora de deportes de este siglo y parte del pasado- pude ver la foto de mi tía en la pared del fondo, en ella está junto al gran Sir Alex Ferguson en su último título de la Liga Premier antes de su retiro y de la debacle que sufrió con los demás entrenadores.

-Es verdad no soy tan buena como ella en esa área, si se de futbol pero ella jugó en la liga femenina de futbol profesional, gano champions y fue a varios mundiales pero yo no sé ni patear un balón.

-Tampoco sabes de tips de belleza- dice el viéndome.

-Mi madre y yo nos arreglamos muy bien pero quizá me falta esa parte ya que fue hasta los 14 que comencé a pensar en moda y ni tanto porque mi objetivo era Cambridge.

-Y lo lograste, con honores, pero no puedo creer que no sepas nada de esas cosas femeninas- el soltó un suspiro- Rose, tu eres brillante, tienes una redacción envidiable pero no encajas en ninguna columna. En política lo hiciste bien pero no tanto como me hubiera gustado.

-Hice un postgrado en periodismo de relaciones exteriores y trabaje unos meses de interna reportando lo ocurrido en Francia con los atentados de ISIS.

-Si pero nosotros tenemos a Nick Porpington en esa área y él no se quiere ir, pese a su edad- ambos volteamos y lo vimos casi dormido, a él le llaman casi decapitado porque cuando se queda dormido su cabeza parece como una mala praxis en decapitaciones. Es más tiene el cuello lleno de cicatrices como la mala decapitación- en fin… él no se puede ir porque si lo despedimos, pagar su liquidación significaría el cierre del periódico por la gran cantidad de dinero.

Ambos suspiramos- entonces… ¿hay alguna solución?

-Si…- el extendió una hoja de papel- no podemos tenerte aquí sin una fuente clara y precisa, no tienes la experiencia o conocimientos para cubrir otras áreas así que la junta y yo decidimos no contar con tus servicios en esta empresa. Lo siento- asentí resignada. Con una firma mi sueño de ser como mis héroes Neoyorquinos se acabaría antes de comenzar a forjarse.

Luego de firmar camine a mi mesa, se sentía como si lo hiciera en cámara súper lenta, mis oídos solo percibían un zumbido y nada de voces, mi sueño se estaba esfumando, y sé que quizá todos piensan eso cuando los despiden, pero esta vez literalmente lo sentía. Mi corazón estaba roto y no sabía que más hacer o donde ir para calmar esa sensación.

No sé cómo llegue a mi apartamento pero cuando caí en cuenta, mi mejor amiga Alice Longbottom y su hermano Frank estaban allí. Ella solo abrazándome y Frank en la cocina haciendo su mundialmente famoso asado de res.

Albus mi primo ayudándolo y James solo viendo el partido en mi sofá- ¿estas mejor?- oí la voz de Alice, yo asentí- tu vecina, la señora Rodríguez me llamo, me dijo que llegaste como zombie y se asustó, la pobre ha visto demasiado The Walking Dead- ambas sonreímos- me dijo que viniera a ver a la dulce Rose que había sido mordida por un zombie, así que llame a mi hermano y a tus primos. Todos nos vinimos y ahora Frank está cocinando para todos. ¿Qué paso?

-Me despidieron Ali… me dijeron que no encajaba en ese periódico porque la única fuente en la que servía estaba ocupada por un hombre senil que no sabe que ya la guerra fría termino.

-Entiendo, pero no es el fin del mundo- eso era fácil decirlo para ella. Tiene un restaurant con su hermano, donde ella lo administra y él es el cocinero. Tiene éxito y no necesita buscar trabajo- y sí que piensas que no tengo ni idea de cómo se siente porque yo tengo un negocio de éxito pero te equivocas señorita Weasley. Yo me tuve que comer las verdes para ahora tener las maduras así que todos pasamos por nuestras verdes.

Ambas fuimos a la sala donde le conto a mis primos y a Frank lo que paso ese día más temprano. James amenazo con mandar a los primos Weasley y a sus amigos a matar a mi jefe, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera, no porque no me faltaran deseos sino porque mis primos se meterían en problemas y además porque muy en el fondo sabía que mi ex jefe tenía razón. Realmente no funcione en ninguna de las áreas donde la pusieron y odiaba eso pero no podía hacer nada.

Cuando Frank Longbottom termino de cocinar, los cinco nos sentamos a comer y a hablar de otros temas. Pasamos un buen rato y me empecé a sentir mejor, mis amigos y familia siempre estarían conmigo y eso era todo lo que más deseaba y necesitaba para estar feliz.

Ya en la noche todos se fueron menos Alice que decidió quedarse solo en caso que necesitara de su ayuda, mientras ella lavaba los platos sucios yo comencé a revisar mi correo y además a buscar trabajo. Cosa que se puso algo complicada porque solo buscaban corresponsales para otras cosas a las que yo no estaba interesada.

Cuando Alice termino se sentó a mi lado- ¿Qué buscas Rosie boo?- dice ella ofreciéndome una taza con chocolate caliente.

-Busco trabajo- le dice tomando la taza y tomando un poco- pero es una misión imposible

-Rosie, sabes que hoy oí a unas personas en el restaurante que el periódico El Profeta fue comprado por una pareja Estadounidense y que ahora estan buscando personas para todos, deberías ir.

-Eso sería genial pero ¿Por qué no la he visto en internet?

-Sera que quieren que sean los que realmente les interese o no lo quieren hacer publico aun. No se… pero puedes ir. Tengo entendido que estan en el mismo edificio de antes en el centro de Londres.

Solo pude asentir, tengo mis dudas pero el Profeta es un periódico que durante la infancia de mis padres y abuelos era el más leído y creo que este relanzamiento seria genial para mi pues podría crecer con ellos- ok ¿Cuándo estan haciendo el reclutamiento?

-En estos días, cuando vea a la persona de nuevo le pregunto y te mando un mensaje de texto.

-Ok perfecto- ambas sonreímos y luego nos pusimos a ver películas hasta las 2 de la mañana. Espero que esto me ayude a tener el trabajo que siempre desee.

 **OOooOOooOOooOO**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado este fic. Dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias. En el próximo será ya la entrevista en El Profeta.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
